En cualquier lugar
by Mitsuki Tsukiomi
Summary: ¿Podrías encontrar a alguien a dónde quiera que fuera?


Hola, se que tengo fic sin terminar pero debía sacar esto de mi mente.

—Diálogos —

«Pensamientos»

...

.

.

EN CUALQUIER LUGAR

.

.

...

—Andando Shikamaru —Chouji saco de sus pensamientos a su amigo quién no dejaba de contemplar la dirección hacia la aldea.

—¿Cómo puede ser que en un momento estaba ahi y ahora solo es un recuerdo?

—Con Ino nunca se sabe —se encogió de hombros, intentaba ser fuerte para apoyar a su compañero pero a él también se le formaba un nudo en el estómago al recordar que al terminar su misión la rubia no estaría en la entrada para recibirlos.

Tal como Asuma había procurado, su lazo de amistad había sido fuerte, todos pensaron que inquebrantables pero la huida de la rubia les había dejado en claro que todo era una farsa.

—La extraño —la voz de Shikamaru fue en un susurro pero Chouji pudo escucharlo.

«Yo también»

—Si no hubiera sido un egoísta y ver solo por mi no vi lo que pasaba alrededor, ella estaba igual o más desecha que yo pero procuro nuestro bienestar, mi bienestar y yo... yo...

—Solo la dejamos.

Desde la muerte de Asuma, Ino había perdido un poco de si, solo quienes la conocían podían reconocer que sus acciones eran fingidas al igual que su sonrisa.

Con la muerte de Shikaku e Inoicho ella intento hacer lo mismo, fue en vano, procuro que todos a su alrededor estuvieran bien para desaparecer en su propio dolor. Ninguna nota, aviso previo, llamada o correo los puso al tanto pero Shikamaru se maldecía por ver demasiado tarde lo que la chica tenía que cargar, que ella le había dado señales pero él las ignoró.

«No seas perezoso y levantate» esas palabras siempre están dedicadas hacia él, por más dolor que sintiera ella trataba de decirlo con cariño y autoridad.

«Shika... no me siento bien. Siento que en algún momento me puedo romper» ella le había dicho lo que sucedería, le advirtió lo que podría pasar, ella le tenía confianza y el solo la ignoró.

«Ino no pasa nada, no seas problemática» él se encontraba recostado en el césped, no se inmutó para mirarla, de haberlo hecho habría notado el dolor que la chica sentía.

—Soy un estúpido —se recriminó y miró desde lo alto de un árbol a su amigo dormir. En cada misión que ellos se imponían para encontrar a la chica el montaba guardia.

Se habían comprometido a traerla de vuelta, a devolver lo que ella había dado, para que volvieran a ser un equipo y no ser egoístas hundiéndose en su dolor.

Miro el alba, la luz y panorama que le presentaba le recordaba los cabellos dorados de la chica, finos hilos, perfectamente acomodados y que enmarcaban aún más su belleza.

«Deja de mirarme» la chica lo miro molesta sosteniendo un listón entre sus labios mientras sujetaba su cabello acomodandolo.

A Shikamaru le fascinaba contemplarla, la manera en que acomodaba su cabello hacia que estuviera en un trance, su imágen era un imán que no podía dejar de mirar.

—Sus ojos —susurró al ver como el cielo se empezaba de iluminar de azul, el reflejo del rocío, la cascada que estaba a un lado de ellos le recordaba esa imagen penetrante, solo ella podía utilizar su mirada para explicar todas sus emociones y las personas a su alrededor pudieran comprender lo que sentía.

«Dime lo que vez» ellos estaban en el dōjō de los Nara, Ino logro que el chico saliera de su habitación y hablar con ella después de varios días.

«Ino no quiero hacer esto» desvió la mirada de sus ojos, sabía que con solo mirarlos podía encontrar su felicidad o su perdición y su humor no estaba para saber lo que traería consigo el hecho de mirarla.

«Por favor» su voz salió como un delgado hilo lo que hizo que el chico la mirará.

«Solo veo el momento de la muerte de nuestros padres, sus últimas palabras y la mierda que dejaron» se levantó molesto y azoto la puerta al salir.

De haberse quedado hubiera visto como la chica se rompía.

—¿Por qué no quise ver tu dolor? —golpeo el tronco del árbol en el que se encontraba haciendo que una flor color blanca cayera cerca de él.

La tomo entre sus manos contemplando el color, sintiendo su textura y belleza natural— Ino —todas las cosas a su alrededor le recordaban a ella, no había momento en que pudiera olvidarla.

«Quisiera estar sola» la rubia hablo al sentir la presencia del moreno.

«Bien, ahora me toca ser el necio» se sentó al lado de la chica «¿Cómo sería ese lugar?»

«Lleno de flores, sin nadie alrededor» mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar hacia el horizonte «un lugar solo para mi»

—¡Chouji! el mapa —salto sobre su amigo para pasar por su equipaje, no era sorpresa que el chico no despertará. Desenrolló el mapa, tacho los lugares a los que habían ido y encerró los probables dónde habría flores.

Se sentó y junto sus manos para pensar a donde ir «tres lugares» medito las posibles características de cada espacio intentando relacionarlo con la personalidad de la chica.

Le fue difícil ya que todo lo que pensaba podía fácilmente relacionarlo con ella.

«No podrías» lo empujo burlándose de él.

«Seria fácil, puedo encontrarte en cualquier lugar»

—Ino —salio corriendo sin importarle que su amigo estuviera dormido, que sus cosas se quedarán ahí, no llevaba ningún arma con la que pudiera defenderse.

En poco tiempo llegó a un paraje donde las flores abundaban, intento tranquilizarse para sentir el chakra de la rubia.

Al no sentirlo decidió subir a lo alto de una cascada para poder inspeccionar el lugar.

—Te tardaste —antes de que pudiera llegar una voz lo detuvo.

—Lo siento —se acerco al lugar donde escucho la voz— te dije que podía encontrarte en cualquier lugar... Ino.

La chica no lo miro, lo único que le importaba era seguir contemplando el paisaje.

—Era difícil.

—¿A Shikamaru Nara algo le pareció difícil? —su voz sonaba mecanisada y el hecho de que ocultará su rostro no permitía saber si bromeaba.

—Es difícil cuando se trata de ti, todo a mi alrededor hace que te recuerde.

—Solo quería un lugar para mi, pero esto es inmenso. Solo me trae recuerdos que no me dejan seguir, crei que al estar sola podría seguir adelante pero ahora me siento en un estado de pausa.

—Ino quiero ayudarte, quiero que estemos juntos. No importa el lugar yo te seguiré.

—¿Por qué quieres estar conmigo? no hice nada para salvar a mi padre, fui una idiota al tratar de reconfortarlos... solo quiero perderme.

—Ya viste que no funcionó, no importa el tiempo yo te encontraría y te seguiría ¿sabes por qué? —se coloco frente a la chica, contemplo su rostro destrozado por el dolor y sus ojos vacíos por el llanto.

—No.

—Porque te amo —elimino el espacio entre los dos, la tomo entre sus brazos y la beso.

—Shika —susurró cuando se separaron.

—Tu decide el lugar y yo te acompañaré —la tomo de la mano y ayudo a bajar de la cascada.

No importaba su destino mientras ellos estuvieran juntos.

...

.

.

FIN

.

.

...

Espero que les gustó, al inicio tenía la idea de un fic ameno pero creo que el hecho de que terminará Naruto, la escasez de ShikaIno y mi poco tiempo para escribir produjeron que saliera esto.

Estaré esperando sus comentarios.

Hasta luego.

Besitos


End file.
